


clay/justin      brother mine

by hakyyyy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyyyy/pseuds/hakyyyy
Summary: After moving into the new room, Justin has a conversation with clay.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	clay/justin      brother mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's just a short idea for me. I like the interaction between clay and Justin very much, so I wrote this. I write out Chinese first, and then translate it into English using translator. If you find something wrong with grammar or something else, pretend you don't see it (x, or think of it as a translator's fault. I posted this article with translator to get more communication. Or if you can, under the English version, I have posted the Chinese version.  
> Although I read many excellent works with ao3, I still don't know how to use it. Anyway, have a good time!

【clay/Justin】brother mine

They moved to a new room, clay's bedroom was a little small for them, so they set up a warehouse in the back garden and built a new bedroom for their brothers. Justin said "wow" at the first sight, and clay was glad he liked it.

Justin have no experience to share his bedroom with others - in his previous home, his bedroom was his God of protection against all the troubles from his family; and the cottage beside the swimming pool of Bryce's house, which was not a bedroom, was at best a shelter, temporary. But now, he has a bedroom and shares it with clay. All this was new to him, and made him feel that a new life had begun.

The first night he took a bath, lay in bed and read the comic book of clay, then looked at the back of clay sitting in front of the desk on the other side. He looked at his back. He didn't get back to his senses for a long time. He didn't wonder what clay was doing. He just wanted to stare like this. Clay's new desk lamp is orange yellow, which says it's eye protecting function. In Justin's opinion, it's more like a warm hug. As he looks at clay's back now, he will feel that he is surrounded by warmth, such as 7:00 p.m the afterglow of the unsettled mountain. Justin changed his position, held the pillow in his arms and laid himself on the bed. Clay's movements are not big. He guesses that clay may be writing a diary, don’t you think so? Clay seems to be the kind of boy who should be able to write a diary. He is sensitive and slim, although he likes to put too much responsibility on his shoulders.

"Are you going to sleep? Shall I turn down the light a little? " Maybe he didn't move for a long time, Clay looked back and saw him lying on the bed, even with a smile on his lips. It's amazing. Before that, he never thought Justin was so fond of laughter, more than he thought.

"No, I just want to lie down like this." Justin smiled at him, and clay turned back to his desk half doubted and half surprised. He had to admit that after he really got along with Justin, he would dispel all previous impressions of him. He was gentle and careful, and loved to laugh, but he also liked to hide all his thoughts in his heart and never told others. Like now, clay doesn't fully understand what Justin's smile means. But he loves seeing Justin's smile - who can't love seeing his smile? Who doesn't like his big, wet pair of puppet eyes staring at you? Clay pursed his lips. He didn't want to make his love for Justin so obvious.

"Hey, clay, you know?" Justin's voice rings behind him, and clay doesn't look back but waits for his follow-up. Justin's voice is light and soft, which reminds him that when he went back to live with his grandparents in the countryside last summer vacation, he threw a small stone into the pond, and then there were ripples; it's like marshmallow, or the soft sound of falling snow outside on a winter night; Justin said this, which sounds like a babble about to fall into a sweet dream.

"You don't know how happy I am. I mean, clay. I never thought I could live such a life one day. Thank you, I mean, I'm very grateful for what you and your family have done for me, and I'm very grateful that you've accepted me into this family - you know, I always feel like I'm robbing you of what you deserve - the care of your parents, everything. "

Clay gets up, he goes to Justin's bed and squats down. Justin looks at him and clay finds that his eye are wet. Justin is not only fond of laughing, but also crying. He didn't know how many times he cried in front of clay.

"No, that's what you deserve." Justin holds the pillow. Once their eyes meet, they can hardly be separated. Clay puts his right hand on Justin's left hand, which is exposed outside the quilt. "Never apologize or feel guilty. You and I are brothers. You are our family."

Justin didn't respond. For a long time, he finally nodded. Clay clapped his hand to end a slightly sincere conversation. He got up, turned off the light, lay down on the bed, and across the darkness said, "good night, brother mine."

——————

他们搬到了新的房间，clay的卧室要睡下他们俩可有点小，于是他们将后花园中的仓库腾了出来，为他们兄弟俩打造了一个新的卧室。Justin看到的第一眼，说了声“wow”，clay很高兴他喜欢。

Justin没有与别人分享卧室的经历——在他以前的家中，他的卧室是他的阻断一切来自家庭烦恼的保护神；而bryce家那个泳池边的小屋，那可算不上卧室，顶多是一个庇护所，临时的。但是现在，他有了一间卧室，并与clay一起分享。这一切对他而言都是新奇的，让他感觉新的生活已经开始。

第一个晚上他洗好澡，躺在床上看了会clay的漫画书，然后看向坐在另一侧书桌前的clay的背影。他看着他的背影，好一段时间都没能回过神来——他并不好奇clay在干什么，他只是，他只是想这样盯着看看——clay新的台灯是橙黄色，说是护眼的功能之类，在Justin看来那更像是一种温暖的怀抱，就像他现在看着clay的背影，会觉得对方被温暖包围着，如下午七点看到的尚未落山的余晖。Justin换了个姿势，将枕头抱在怀里，让自己趴在床上。Clay的动作幅度不大，他猜测clay可能是在写日记什么的，不觉得吗？clay看上去就是那种应该会写日记的男生，他敏感而纤细，虽然喜欢过多的将责任揽在自己肩上。

“你要睡了吗？要不要我把灯关小一点？”或许是发现他太久没动静，clay回头看他趴在床上，嘴角甚至挂着笑。真是不可思议，在这之前，他从没想到过Justin是这么爱笑，比他印象中的更爱笑。

“不，我只是想这样趴着。”Justin朝他露出一个笑，clay半狐疑半惊讶的转回去面向书桌，他得承认，真正和Justin相处之后，会打消之前对他的所有印象，他温柔而细心，很爱笑，只是也很喜欢将自己所有的心思藏在心里，从来不告诉别人。就像现在，clay并不能完全理解Justin的笑究竟意味着什么。但是他爱看到Justin的笑——谁能不爱看到他的笑呢？谁能不喜欢他那一对大而湿润的puppy eye盯着你看呢？clay抿抿嘴唇，他可不想表现出自己有多喜爱Justin的样子来。

“hey，clay，你知道吗？”Justin的声音在身后响起，clay没有回头只是等待着他的后续。Justin的声音轻而软，让他想起上次暑假回到乡下与爷爷奶奶同住时，他往池塘里扔下一颗小石子，随后泛起的阵阵涟漪；又像是什么棉花糖，或者是冬夜外边细细碎碎雪花落下的轻响；Justin这样说着，听起来像是即将陷入甜美梦境的呓语。

“你不知道我有多开心，我是说真的，clay，我从没想过自己有一天也能过上这样的生活。谢谢你，我是说，我很感谢你和你家人为我所做的一切，我很感谢你当初能接纳我进入这个家——你知道，我总觉得自己是在抢走你应得的——父母的关心，之类的，一切。”

Clay站起身，他走到Justin的床边，然后蹲下。Justin看向他，clay发现他几乎是眼眶泛红。Justin不仅爱笑，也很爱哭，他在clay面前都不知道哭多少次了。

“不，那也是你应得的。”Justin抱着枕头，他们的目光一旦交汇就几乎分不开，clay将自己的右手抚上Justin露在被子外的左手，“从来不用道歉或愧疚什么的，你与我是兄弟，你是我们的家人。”

Justin没有反应，良久，他终于点点头。Clay拍拍他的手结束了这一场略显真挚的谈话。他起身将灯关上，躺到床上，隔着黑暗向那边道：“晚安，brother mine。”

——————


End file.
